Pesadilla
by Harumaki03
Summary: Tener su oído pegado al vibrante, fuerte y firme latido de su corazón era algo que quería escuchar por el resto de su vida. Por siempre.


**"Pesadilla"**

 **-/-/-**

 **Summary:** Tener su oído pegado al vibrante, fuerte y firme latido de su corazón era algo que quería escuchar por el resto de su vida. Por siempre.

 **Nota:** Basado en una nota en **Tumblr** que _reblogueo_ la artista **"Lapoin"** , el crédito de la nota a **"Slextrem"** quien inspiró con su notita este escrito.

 **-/-/-**

Sakura tanteó el espacio junto a sí en la cama y lo sintió vacío, provocando que sus verdes ojos se abriesen de inmediato.

—¿Naruto? —llamó, sin recibir respuesta alguna, sintió su corazón acelerarse preso del miedo y los nervios.

Se puso de pie, empezando a llamar al rubio hasta que recayó en algo.

—Esta de misión, _tonta_ —se dijo, tratando de controlar su respiración, regresando sobre sus pasos y tomando asiento al borde de la cama.

Había tenido un mal sueño _(uno muy malo)_ donde más que un sueño, era el recuerdo vívido de algo que había pasado años atrás y que la había dejado desarmada por unos instantes.

El corazón de Naruto había dejado de latir.

Por dos milésimas de segundos su esperanza se había ido al traste y se había sentido vacía como nunca. Le había hecho prometer, tiempo después, que jamás permitiría que algo así le sucediera de nuevo. Y él lo había prometido.

Pero a pesar de ello, aún tenía pesadillas al respecto, con menos frecuencia que al principio _(después de terminar la guerra)_ pero aún sucedía, de vez en cuando, casi siempre cuando él estaba fuera.

Inhalo profundamente, tratando de calmarse, volvió a echarse en la cama, tratando de conciliar el sueño que bien sabía no vendría pronto.

 **-/-/-**

Reprimió un bostezo mientras abría la puerta de su casa, estaba cansada, más emocional que físicamente. Había sido un arduo día en el hospital y el haber dormido apenas dos horas no era de ayuda, así que sentía que se caería en cualquier momento.

Cerró la puerta y se descalzo antes de seguir directa a la habitación, más dormida que despierta.

—¡Sakura-chan! —parte de su somnolencia se espantó al escuchar _(y ver)_ al _parcialmente_ responsable de no haber dormido—. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó el rubio, acercándose a ella en un parpadeo, sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos.

—Sí —asintió ella, mientras Naruto acariciaba sus mejillas con sus dedos pulgares —solo un poco cansada —admitió, rozando los labios del rubio brevemente.

—¿Un poco? —Lo vio enarcar una de sus rubias cejas, incrédulo—. Tienes pinta de no haber dormido _absolutamente_ nada —la regaño, rodeándola con sus brazos, pegándola a su pecho—. ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla? —preguntó con suavidad.

Sakura suspiró, sabiendo que no podría mentirle al respecto, hacia mucho que se había dado cuenta que Naruto para muchas cosas era más receptivo que la mayoría, así que de nada servía mentirle al Ninja #1 en sorprender y héroe del mundo Ninja.

—Sí —asintió quedamente, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rubio, provocando que su abrazo solo se hiciera más fuerte.

—Ya estoy aquí _'tebbayo_ —murmuró él, acariciando con una de sus manos los rosados cabellos, y ella le creyó.

 **-/-/-**

La pesadilla se repitió esa noche, a pesar de haber creído que estaba lejos de sus pensamientos pues sus sentidos se habían llenado del rubio junto a sí, _vivo_.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, llamando suavemente al rubio que estaba sentado ya junto a sí y la atraía para abrazarla.

—Ya pasó, Sakura-chan, estoy aquí —la recostó sobre su pecho, sobre el fuerte y rápido latido de su corazón —y _seguiré aquí_ —susurró, mientras pasaba uno de los brazos por la espalda de ella, manteniéndola pegada a sí y con su mano libre acariciaba su cabeza y rostro.

Sakura odiaba esos días en los que la pesadilla donde el corazón de Naruto paraba de latir la asediaba. Era como un cazador al acecho de su presa, esperando la menor señal de que su guardia estaba abajo para atacar.

—Odio esa pesadilla —gruñó ella, más calmada mientras acariciaba distraídamente el torso ligeramente marcado del Uzumaki.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan —rió de forma juguetona —no creo que a nadie le guste tener pesadillas —la miró a los ojos —es normal —añadió con dulzura, y Sakura podía decir que podía derretirse bajo el calor y el dulzor de su azul mirada.

Verlo, sentirlo y _prácticamente_ respirarlo siempre la calmaban y alejaba el recuerdo de la pesadilla a lo más recóndito.

—Me hace sentir _débil_ —e hizo un puchero mientras se apartaba de su pecho y le miraba desde arriba. Naruto rió y le estiro una mejilla.

—Pero no lo eres, Sakura-chan —llevo la mano de ella que estaba sobre su pecho hasta sus labios —eres demasiado fuerte —besó sus nudillos —tienes una fuerza _monstruosa_ —rió y ella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Me estás llamando _monstruo_? —Inquirió ella, acercando su rostro al del rubio con mirada amenazadora.

—Eh, Sa-Sakura-chan —pasó saliva fuertemente —yo no dije eso —negó rápidamente con su cabeza —¡dije tu fuerza, no tu, _tú fuerza_! —exclamó, con fingido temor, provocando una carcajada en Sakura.

Unos segundos después él también se unió a la risa de ella.

—Eres todo un dramático, Naruto —negó ella con su cabeza, mientras sonreía.

—Ah, claro, ahora yo soy el dramático —argumentó él, antes de besarla suavemente. Sakura sintió su corazón revolotear y no dudo un solo segundo en corresponderle.

—¿Estás más tranquila? —preguntó él, separándose de ella, rozando su nariz con la de ella.

—Sin duda, eres todo un experto en calmarme —rió ella, depositando un beso en su mejilla.

—¿Intentamos dormir de nuevo? —ella asintió, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Naruto, sobre el latido rápido de su corazón.

Al final, él era el causante _(indirecto)_ de sus pesadillas, pero también era el único que podía realmente calmarla.

Naruto había descubierto años atrás que lo que más la calmaba después de tener pesadillas era dormirla sobre el latido de su corazón, cosa que a él no le incomodaba en lo absoluto.

Y aquello era una de las cosas que ella más disfrutaba, tener su oído pegado al vibrante, fuerte y firme latido de su corazón; era algo que quería escuchar por el resto de su vida.

Por siempre.

 **—Fin—**

El calor me tiene el cerebro atrofiado, Dios, ¡puto calor! Pero bueno, aquí ando, publicando algo **NaruSaku** _(aunque no lo que todos quieren, tengan paciencia xD)._

Entré a **Tumblr** hace unos días y vi la nota _reblogueada_ que decía que **Sakura** tenía pesadillas con el corazón de **Naruto** deteniéndose y que por eso le gustaba dormir sobre su pecho, ósea, eso es hermoso *o*, así que con mi móvil ardiendo porque anda cargando y yo escribiendo a dos manos, sumado al calor, logre escribir esto que espero sea de su agrado.

Confió en que les guste, es simple, sencillo, pero escrito con mucho cariño, lean, disfruten, sientan ternura _(?)_ y comenten, ¡un abrazo!

¡Ja ne!


End file.
